My Awesome Story
by Twilover 040
Summary: Bella's family is in a book publishing company... THIS is her story. Let me know what you think :
1. About Me

Chapter 1

Okay... so this is how it goes... I, Bella Marie Cullen, am the Book accepter as my friends like to call me. I approve books left and right because there is rarely a book that I don't absolutly LOVE. What happens is this; Some loser wanna be sends me a book to read... at least a few chapters... what ever they can come up with in the two weeks I give them to write it. I have actually had someone send me a whole book before and it wasn't half bed. Anyways, next I spent HOURS reading or a few minutes depending on how long it is, and they judge it on a scale from one to ten. I really can't bare to give anyone less than a five so I have had about five thousand customers in the past twelve months. Believe me when I say that I am VERY tired at the end of the week. I read about four stories a week if they're really good. After I pass them off, they go to one of my best friends, Alice Cullen. Yes, I know what you're thinking... and NO, she is not my sister... not by blood anyway. I married her brother about five years ago and couldn't be happier. She does what I can't and throws away the really bad stories and then hands those off to my other best friend, Rosalie Cullen, my other sister-in-law. LOVE HER! She married her husband, my husband's brother, Emmett, about a year after me. After Rose goes through the ones that Alice can't bare to get rid of, they go off to Jasper, Alice's husband, for editing. Next they go to Emmet for advertizing to publishing companies and the off to the one and only love of my life, Edward Cullen for the actual publishing if we can't find anyone to take it on and we can't let it go to waste. He is the sweetest man I know. We own a publishing company in Chicago, Illinois called Little Brown Book because thats how Edward and I met. I left a little brown book on the bench were I was sitting and he noticed that I left it there and then brought it back to me with a cup of coffee. I took him out to lunch to say thank you and the rest is history. Right this moment, I am pregnant with our first child... eight and a half months to be exact and cranky, tired, fat, sick, and hungry... VERY hungry.

EDDDDDWARRRRDDDDD!

What what? Bella whats wrong... okay.. calm down.. I have your overnight bag... I'll get the hospital on the phone... gotta call my parentss... WHY ARE YOU JUST STARRING AT ME? GET UP, LETS GO!

Wow Edward... take a chill pill! I just wanted to know when we could go get soemthing to eat... I'm starving... you ok?

Ummm... yeah... okay.. What do you want to eat, I'll go get it.

Yay! Ummm... McDonald's... number ten with sweet tea. Pretty please. I batted my eyes at him

You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met... I'll be back soon.

It'll be worth your while... and with that I gave him a wink and watched his suprized face as he stummbled out of our room. I don't know why he acted that way... he knows I'm super hormonal ever since I've been pregnant and day after day he reacted the same way... Nice to know I have that affect of him.

EPOV

What did she just say... that she was going to... and just because I said I would go get her food? From MCDONALDS? Wow... maybe she should be pregnant all the time... no no... this was a good day, at least she wasn't trying to kill me today.

Babe? I'm back... babe?

There was Bella hunched over on the floor doing her lamaz breathing exersizes

Edward...its... TIMMMMMEEE! Ahhhhh! I have to push! You did this to me... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This hurts SO BAD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!

Hey guys whats going... ewww... Bella.. you're like peeing on yourself... thats really gross... why didn't you get her to the bathroom Edward? Didn't you know she had to pee?

NO! Dorkwad... her water broke... she going into labor right now! Go get Rose!

Edward... I changed my mind...I don't want to have a baby... and if I have to have one, I don't want to do it without drugs... GET ME DRUGS EDWARD... NOW!

**Thanks for reading… PLEASE REVIEW! Even if its to tell me that I suck! I don't care… as long as you're reading! **

**-Kelly**

Chapter 3


	2. Burning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... yup just like any other 15-year-old girl, I'm broke and have nothing to own... :'(**

**A/N: Okay... so this not my best... but its all I've got. And I don't care if you send me hate mail, I'll still take any kind of review I can get. Oh! And I have quotation marks this time! Sorry to my ONE reviewer who couldn't really understand my story because of its lack of quotation marks. I've fixed it! :) (thank you for reviewing by the way!)**

**And so now, with out further adue, Chapter two of My Awesome Story. :D**

Chapter 2- Burning

This pain was unbarable. I couldn't think... I wanted to die... Streaching and burning, burning and streaching. The fire was pulling at me going straight to the source. I let out a loud scream and then the fire was gone. The warmth was gone. I was cold now and heard quiet talking around me.

"ITS A GIRL!"

"Awww... Hand her to me Rose" I held her in my arms as Edward brought his lips to my ear. I felt his teeth graze my ear lobe and shivered.

"Bella, that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen... I can't wait until we have more so I can see that again."

"Ha, ha... Oh... you're serious... Ummm... No. That was very painful and I do not wish to feel that ever again. I mean... do you even know what that feels like?"

"No, baby.. I am very glad to say that"

"Okay, next time you try pushing a watermelon out of your nostrol and we'll see how much more of THAT you want to see."

"I see your point." He said as he rubbed the top of my leg. It was then that I realized that all of my girly parts were out in the open for all of my family to see. I blushed and before I could eve ask, Edward had a blanket over me. I said thank you and while trying to sit up and let out a loud gasp.

"OW! Dang it Rose... what is that?"

"Oh... you mean the stitches? Yeah, well you kinda tore a little bit so I gave you a shot while you weren't paying attention to numb you up and then gave you stitches... We can take them out in a few days."

"Ewww... Okay."

"What Bella? Too SHY to let anyone see you DOWN THERE again? You didn't look to bad to me... And I'm sure if you're notwilling to show yourself to Edward anymore, I'm sure you could find a replacement or-"

"EMMETT!"

"Enough Emmett!" Edward shouted "Leave her alone Emmett... She just gave birth! Are you crazy? You know you could have..."

Edward voice trailed off as he gripped Emmett's armwalking down the hall... I assumed to tell him off out in the hallway so that I couldn't hear. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Rose and Alice gathered around me like some kinda voltures waiting for me to move... They just starred at me.

"What? Why are you starring at me like that?"

"So did it hurt?"

"What did it feel like?"

"Were you hungry while you were doing it?"

"Yeah, I've heard people do that sometimes..."

"Was it like alot of pain and then no pain or did it just wear off?"

"Did you cry when your water broke?"

"Yeah, what happened while Edward was gone?"

"What were you doing before it happend?"

"Wha-"

"STOP!"

"Well answer us!"

"Okay! Ummm... yes, it hurt... more than you could imagine... It felt like there was a fire inside me and it was being pushed out of my Woo-ha. Actually... now that I think about it, I was pretty hungry... Thats proably only because I was waiting for lunch when it happened. The pain was here and then it left. Just like that." I snapped my fingers "Yes, I cried when my water broke because I thought I peed on myself and it was humiliating, plus I was starting to feel my first contractions. While Edward was gone, I was getting up to go put one of the new stories we have when I felt a small pop and then my legs were SOAKED so I started to cry and then I realized what was happening. I got down on the floor and started breathing and then Edward popped in and the rest happened thile you guys were here so... yeah..."

"Whoa..." They both said at once.

"So what are you going to name her?"

"OH MY GOSH! Edward!"

"What Bella? What?"

"We haven't picked out her name yet!"

Two Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since my beautiful baby was born and she was so perfect. She had dimples and her fathers hair and my eyes. We had yet to name her so an empty birth certificate was waiting for us on our kitchen counter. We had already decided on Elane as her middle name so alls we had left was her first, which was going to be a problem because neither one of us had any idea. Charlie was pretty mad that he wasn't there for the birth. Ever since my mom died two years ago, he had been pretty clingy. I was the only twenty-five year-old WOMAN that had to call her daddy before she left the house. Charlie was lonely but I was glad that he had Sue Clearwater. She lost her husband just a year befoe dad lost mom. I though Charlie and Sue were getting pretty close which ment that he would depend on me less. That was until I got chewed out for having my baby too quickly. What was I supposed to do? Hold it in until he could drive over? I barely waited for Edward! It was then that I found a way to solve all of my problems.

**Okay, so what do you think? Tell me! So... Tragic story... I wrote a VERY good story... you could call it AWESOME... (tee hee) Anyways I kept saving it because I didn't want to lose it. When I went to save it to my thumb drive... it was GONE. :'( I was very sad. But this was all I could remember so this is all you get. I'll link pictures of the building that they all work in and Edward and Bella's house next time. Thanks for reading! Please Review! :D**

**-Kelly**


	3. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did though... :'(

Chapter 3- Guardian Angel

I was home alone thinking about my beautiful baby. As I looked into her eyes, I saw that her hair was just like my father's. It was bronze like Edward's but the curl was unmistakably Charlie's. I was glad I had decided on naming her what I did. It fit her perfectly and even she liked it. We were going to tell Charlie her name this afternoon while we celebrated her first month with being with us.

"Dad? We're here. Come see your granddaughter!"

"Oh, look how big she's gotten! Come see grandpa baby. So Bella, whats the big news? You aren't pregnant again are you?" He said with a chuckle.

"No Dad... we were going to tell you her name... Do you want to hear it?"

"Oh! Yes!"

"Okay... Dad... meet Carlie Elane Cullen."

Everyone started their awws and passed Carlie around like she had just been born. As she smiled into their eager faces, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Charlie with tears running down his cheeks.

"Awww.. Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Its just... your mother would have been so proud... I wish she was here to see this."

"I'm sure shes watching us right now Dad... from Heaven looking down on us as our Guardian Angel.

**A/N: K! So tell me what you think! This one is REALLY short, but I just couldn't wait any longer to name her! So now you know... Tell me what you think... tell me what I did wrong... JUST LET ME KNOW! I LOVE reviews! It would make me VERY happy to know that you are reading... I already have people putting me on their Favorites and Story Alerts which makes me EVEN MORE happy! Thank you for following me guys! Please send me reviews and as soon as I get them, I'll send you guys a teaser! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :D**

**P.S. – I will be doing a double post so read the next chapter! It's my favorite so far! :D**

**-Kelly**


	4. Second Honeymoon Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... If I did... I wouldn't be writing my stories on Fanfiction... they would be at a publishing company somewhere where I would wait until they were made into books :) READ ON! :D**

Chapter 4- Second Honeymoon

Edward's family had money. And by that I mean that if we were to lose the company or be robbed... we would be fine. His parents were always remodeling or off buying some sort of island or mansion. Of course they sold everything and that meant that they would get back all they spent and then some. They were LOADED. When Carlisle wasn't helping Esme remodel, he worked in our town as a doctor , which meant even more money. They, being the very giving people they are, give each of their kids a million dollar allowance every month just incase we need it. After that first year, we were set for life. Edward refused to spend more than one thousand dollars a month for frivolous items because he didn't want us to be spoiled. Too late. The rest went to retirement and our children's college funds. Anything else would be spent on a new house every time we needed one and then a starter house for each of our children and THEN a condo on our very own private island that we would buy the day I read my last story for this company. And that is where we would stay for the rest of our lives.

Today, I was in our garden using one day of my 5 weeks paid vacation trying to get any little weed I could find and take it out to help make my flowers not look so crowded. I heard Edward coming around the corner but I didn't turn to look at him until he said y name.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I said while I turned to look at him. In his hand were two long, rectangular pieces of paper with alot of fine print on them.

"Bella, you have been working so hard lately. You need a break from it all. From everything. Bella... Would you like to go on a second honeymoon with me?"

Our first honeymoon was very extravagant. We stayed away for two months... where it ended quickly after that two month mark. I couldn't take all of the mornng sickness... We went to a doctor on the mainland of Ilse Esme (Esme's twentyth anniversary present) and found out about a tiny person would be joining us in a mere seven months. I loved her at once but there were some complications... she didn't make it. I didn't want to try again for a solid three years... I didn't think I could take it if we lost another one. Eventually, Edward talked me into it. He wanted that baby as much as I had and couldn't wait to be a daddy. I decided that it had been long enough and we started trying. We found out we were going to have a baby at exactly one year from when we started trying. Eight and a half months later, we had Carlie. She is now a proud six months old and I love her to death. When he asked me on a second honeymoon, all of this came flooding back to me.

"Why are we going on another honeymoon?"

"Well," he began, "Our five year anniversary is coming up next week and we've had a lot of business at the company lately. You've been looking pretty tired too. Honey, you just had a baby... I want to let you relax for a little while... Just to get away from it all... It's not like we're never coming back... So... do you want to go?"

"Yes... When do we leave?"

"First thing tomorrow morning... Don't worry, Alice has already packed your clothes and you're all set."

"I thought you told me not to worry." With Alice packing my clothes, there is always something to worry about. "Where are we going?"

"THAT is another surprise. You'll just have to wait and see."

I knew at once where we were going... Isle Esme. It was sure to bring back bad memories and a lot of good ones too. We went snorkeling, we swam with dolphins, we watched the sunset on the edge of a cliff, we even swam with the turtles and took underwater pictures of the coral reefs. Every morning, Edward would bring me breakfast in bed and sometimes we would get up early enough to watch the sun rise while I ate. It was the dream honeymoon... up until the day that I tried to make chicken for supper and almost threw up in the pan. Everything had been making me sick except for eggs. I was having horrible nightmares every night and couldn't hardly walk straight during the day. I knew something was wrong when I went to kiss Edward and _his_ smell made me sick. I cried for a couple of hours telling Edward that I was allergic to him. He took me to one of Carlisle's friends on the mainland and did an ultrasound on me and then told me congratulations... of course it was all in vain... the next morning, I woke up to wet sheets... I figured it was because of all my sweating. Edward was already awake and when I went to take the sheets to the laundry basket, e gasped... I had blood running down my legs and that's what the sheet was covered in blood too. Just then, we heard the phone ring and expected Edward to answer it seeing as how I was on the floor crying. After about ten rings, I was wondering why it didn't just go to voicemail so I went to answer it. I saw on the caller I.D. that it was Alice. Great. That's just what I needed... her perky self to talk to in one of the most painful moment in my life. Then, Edward's hand was by the phone asking for it. It still hadn't quit ringing so he answered it in a deep raspy voice...

"What Alice?... No... Yes... ALICE! Bella was pregnant..." I heard screaming on the other end but it cut off as soon as Edward yelled into the phone.

"! CALM DOWN!... NO!... Yes..." His voice was quiet now. "That's right... Yesterday... We wanted to surprise you guys... Yes... that's what I said... This morning, Bella woke up with bloody sheets... I'm pretty sure... Okay... we will... Love you too... Bye."

After that, Edward called the doctor and told me that the doctor wanted to see me right away. I was still bleeding a little, so I grabbed a towel to sit on. Once we got to the doctor's office we had a party of nurses came and helped me into a chair and got me on the monitor. After about 4 hours of waiting, countless test, 9 tubes of blood from me, and two I.V.'s of blood for me, the doctor informed me that I had a miscarriage in the night but that there was no harm to me at all... It just wasn't what God wanted from us right now and we had to accept that. We left the next day and haven't really talked about it sense. So I was surprised when Edward wanted to go back...

**A/N: Soooooo? Whatcha think? I really needed to add some drama to the story... I have TWOOOOOOOO reviews! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY! :D Please review! Thanks to those of you who have added this story to your favorites and to those that have been reading.. You have NO IDEA what that means to me :) Thank you to my new reviewer! You were very sweet to say that... It makes my heart warm :) IF I get at least 10 reviews by 6/24/10 then I'll put your names on my next chapter... Woo hoo... You get to be on my story... I know... Epic right? ;) READ AND REVIEW!**

**-Kelly **


	5. Second Honeymoon Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... that's all that should be said.**

**A/N: I leave for Orange beach in like 11 days! YAY! :D READ ON!**

Chapter5- Second Honeymoon Pt2

EmPOV- Emmett's POV

That is sooooo not fair... Bella and Edward get to go off on ANOTHER honeymoon while we stay home and take care of their baby... How wrong is that? I mean... they could have called a sitter or something... Rose and I haven't even been on our first honeymoon and now she's volunteering us up as babysitters? I wasn't even given a choice... Edward was all like, " Hey guys, I'm going to go on a very expensive vacation while you stay here and take care of the spit-up queen." I mean... Come on! I should have taken us on a vacation in the weeks we had off... I didn't exactly want to stay inside all day just trying to make a baby burp... It's not like it's that hard...

"Emmett!" Rose yelled

"What?"

"Listen to me! I was saying that I wanted to go to diner tonight. Alice already said she'd take Carlie. What do you say?"

"Its fine I guess... Where do you want to go?"

"The Lodge. I want a nice meal for a change." A nice meal for a change? What me cooking for her HUNGRY self EVERY night wasn't enough for her? Did she not like my cooking? She's been too hungry lately for us to even get ready to go out... S'not like it mattered anyway, she threw some of it up telling me that everything made her sick.

"Emmett, wear something nice okay? I want us to act like we did when we first got married. Nice dinners, fancy clothes... the whole nine yards."

"Sure babe... Just let me go get dressed and I'll be back in a minute..." And with that, I was in our room looking for something to wear... Hmmm... something nice... I had the perfect black suit with a green shirt underneath. As I walked down the stairs, something caught my eye. Rose. She had on this perfect ice blue dress that wet down allthe way to the ground... I knew where it came from immediately. Our wedding rehearsal... Four years ago... She still looked just as hot if I do say so myself. Before I could make it to the bottom I ran back up the stairs to change shirts... I wore the same dark blue shirt that Rose picked out so I would match her dress. This time, when I got down the stairs, I didn't turn around. I went to my Rosalie and scooped her up in my arms and told her how much I loved her and how beautiful she looked. And with that, we were off. We said nothing in the car on the way there and I passed it off as excitement from her. When we were seated and had our orders taken, Rose took my hands in hers and told me the last thing I expected to hear...

"Emmett?" She spoke softly.

"Yeah, Rose? Whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing... I'm just really excited that I get to buy a whole new wardrobe..."

"WHAT? No, no, no... Rosie, I told you that you can't buy everything in the store... There isn't enough room in our closet."

"Well then what do you expect our baby to wear? Your guy socks as a hoodie?"

"B- b- ba- baby?" And that's the last thing I remember up until the water came splashing on my face.

BPOV

The plane ride was bumpy and I was throwing up the whole trip there. We were in small squished together seats and there was no air conditioning. I was sure I was going to die. When our plane landed, I practically ran out of the door. When we got to our dock, the boat was out of gas and we had to walk a mile down the road to get some from the service station. I tripped and fell on the way back, scraping my arm and dripping blood all over the docks we were walking on. When we finally got back to the boat and had it filled up with gas, there was a fisherman unloading fish from his boat and I got a really big whiff, therefore, causing me to throw up AGAIN. I kept begging Edward to take me home, but he said we were almost at the island and not to worry. I looked around and I knew this was not Isle Esme… The house we went to now has a bluish tent and flower boxes in the windows. Where were we and why was I so sick?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! It was fun to write! Next time, I'll post Part 3 but it just wouldn't all fit into two… I might just make it four! ****J**** Thanks for reading… You all mean a lot to me. :D REVIEW PLEASE! ****J**


	6. Surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! I'mmmmmmmm Backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! :D I felt the urge to update this story and finish it like I was supposed to in the first place! So here you go! Chapter six that some of you have waited an entire year for!**

* * *

Chapter 6- Surprise

"Edward? Where are we? I thought we were going to Isle Esme… And this is most definitely not Isle Esme."

"I know, I know. Before you say anything, I just wanted to make some new memories for you with a fresh new start in a fresh new place." He smiled down at me

"That was so sweet Edward! What is this place?" I asked… though I had a feeling in my gut that was making me uneasy.

The feeling was strangely familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"We're on Isle Isabella, the neighboring island to Isle Esme."

At that moment, I jumped into Edward's arms and began peppering his face with kisses. Just when I was about to get to his beautiful, red lips, his sent was blown right in my face and I felt an overwhelming urge to vomit. I jumped down from my perch on his torso and emptied my airplane peanuts into the water.

"Babe, I don't think you're still sick from the plane. When was the last time my smell made you sick?"

I thought back for a minute until I remembered. Could it be? Just when I thought I was getting away from all the bad memories, I'm right in the middle of them again.

"Oh, Edward. Do you think it's possible for me to be… Pregnant again? It's only been six months since Carlie was born! Are we ready for another baby?"

"Bella, of course we are! We wanted the first one before she was taken away from us… Maybe this is our second chance to have her. We can do this! I won't let this be one of your bad memories!"

The hope I saw in his eyes gave me hope. I wanted this baby more than anything and it was the perfect timing. And then I realized we didn't even know for sure yet! We could be getting our hopes up for nothing!

"Edward, we still have to make sure. We haven't even taken a pregnancy test yet!" I laughed

"Do you think that, even if we aren't pregnant, that you would want to have another baby so soon?"

"Absolutely. After thinking about this for a few minutes, I can't shake the idea! I can't wait to have more little Cullen babied with you." I knew I wanted this without a doubt. Plan Baby was underway.

Edward and I went to the nearest gas station and bought a home pregnancy test and a few snacks. We hadn't even put our bags inside our vacation house before we were back on the boat headed for civilization.

We paid for the test and used the family bathroom in the mini mart to take the test. Now, all we had to do was wait.

I saw Edward pacing beside me when my watch timer went off. This was it; our destiny was on a stick in a dirty gas station bathroom.

Two lines. Two lines mean's yes. Two lines mean's we're pregnant. Two lines mean's I'm going to be a mommy again. I'M GOING TO BE A MOMMY AGAIN!

"Have you looked yet?" I turned to see Edward behind be with his hand over his eyes. I took both of his hands into my own and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I looked. Congratulations Daddy." His face broke out into a huge grin that I'm sure mirrored mine.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think! It's been a while, so I'm a little rusty. I can't wait to finally finish this thing! Please review with any questions, compliments, or even constructive criticism! Thanks!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
